


Family Planning

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [114]
Category: Pete's Dragon (1977)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Found Family, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Some things are important to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/gifts).



“Nora,” Pete asked somberly, as she tucked him into bed. “Now that you have Paul back, are you going to leave Lampie and me to go and live with him?”

Nora hesitated, wanting to give the boy a true answer and not just an easy one. “Paul and I haven’t talked about it,” she said at last. They’d talked about marrying, although there hadn’t been a small boy to consider then. “But I’m not leaving you anywhere. You’re mine now, aren’t you?”

“Ours,” said Paul from the doorway, and Pete’s smile blossomed.

“Does that mean I can call you Mom?”


End file.
